User talk:Kroy Wen
Talk To Me Satan's Testicles Did you sneak a camera into my house!? (I added a little bit to your page)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:18, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Category For 2late Tag I changed it back to "Hellbound & Beyond Saving" because they do want us to know who's going to be hellbound, they just don't want us to be hellbound.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:10, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Westboro Baptist Pic We already have that one (and ours is clearer) Image:WestboroNebraskaMallProtest.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:19, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :Just this one: Image:FredPhelpsHe'sGay.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:12, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::New pic: Image:WestboroBaptistProtestSigns.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:30, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Hellfire Picture Image:Hellfire.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:14, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Too Late To Pray For Template I fixed the problem (you forgot to "close" the "div" and "center" functions). Also, I renamed it. You have to try to think of abbreviated names for templates. It's now called "2late."--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:36, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I pooped out of the "div" close tag. Sorry, it's fixed now.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:51, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::Here is a new close-up picture of Fred: Image:FredPhelpsRed.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:57, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Ambiguous Template Do you mean the "disambig" template? Or did you want to make a new one!? (For Ann Coulter?)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:28, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Satan & Porn I thought Satan invented porn!? Who is spreading this lie that Satan wants to ban it? Oh, wait ... Satan is one clever mo-fo!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:18, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Pictures on Mosssad Agent Who are those people?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:19, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :One more thning... the page name has an extra "s." Was that intentional?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:25, 24 February 2009 (UTC) David Pics We have this, but if that doesn't suit you, pick one and I'll upload it. That link is a google search (with safe search ON), BTW.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:40, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :Here ya go: Image:KingDavid.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:48, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::Opps, forgot: I didn't find a picture on Bearline.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:49, 28 January 2009 (UTC) News Caption Award Don't forget: you get to vote for the top three captions you like best!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:11, 20 January 2009 (UTC) How To You should do something like this--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 10:08, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :LOL! Don't forget to vote!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:32, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Unsanctioned Rape I went to the Landover link and discovered there is such a thing as "unsanctioned rape," which means there is such a thing as Biblically sanctioned rape! I didn't know this! I just hope word of this doesn't get out!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:14, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :It must be true; it's in the Bible! I've always heard that the Bible should have a parental warning on it, but that's ridiculous!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:13, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Colbertians Perhaps a person well versed in the Bible and truthiness could start the chapter on Colbertians?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:43, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :Make a page (we can always move it)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:22, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::Bring the sword! Yes!, yes, yes! As far as merging it with another page, make Colbertians first, then let's see what happens.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:44, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :::This page is becoming quite ballsy. I have some questions about Colbertians, but I will post them on the talk page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:43, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::I was only asking so that more explanation could be added to the page--the answers to those questions. America needs to know.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:45, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Buddhists I am enlightened by your link.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:44, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Year-end Awards What awards should Wikiality.com award this year? For some examples from previous years see these links: 2006 and 2007. Please post your suggestions for categories to be awarded here, then post your nominees for that category in the appropriate section (make one if necessary) in the Nominations section. Please only post items that were created in 2008. Any questions, post them on the Awards page talk page, here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:13, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Praise! Ceiling cat!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:48, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Real Jew News! LOL! Where the hell do you find these things! That's too funny!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:48, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :You'd think he could just use any of the other news outlets he owns to proclaim his love for Jesus instead of creating yet another one controlled by his tribe.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:14, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Death Curses I checked it. I made a few changes, but otherwise, it seems very well-documented and complete.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:56, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :Yes, Joo Death Curse page, that's the one.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:37, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Kingdom Of Heaven Yes, but usually, we treat movies like documentaries. Plus, "Kingdom of Heaven" is just "Heaven's" full name, like Barack HUSSEIN Obama.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:51, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Crusader Template Just an FYI, I try to keep template names short. Otherwise, it's a nice tag, I'm surprised it took so long to make!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:48, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Phrenose-ogy I believe he may be able to see nose shape and size. Dr. Colbert is not a noseist.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:45, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Wash O'Hanley page Looks like someone named Washohanley http://www.wikiality.com/index.php?title=Master_Debater&action=history --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:30, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :People are not required to make a profile. Usually only after they get the hang of editing is when people make a user page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:20, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I keep it cool http://www.hulu.com/watch/47605/saturday-night-live-obama-plays-it-cool